Crimson Clover
by Aznor Passion
Summary: The complicated relationship between two childhood sweethearts are tested when each had gone their separate ways only to discover that they were inevitably destined together (A Savannah "Mistresses US" & Austin "Days Of Our Lives" Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Getting into university was definitely a lot of hard work and never been easy for Savannah Lawson, who preferred herself to be resilient and unknown to the public. Fair complexion with perched nose, high cheekbones and sparkling brown eyes, she never considered herself popular and outstanding in schools. In fact she just wished she could breezed her way out of this hell and gained a degree in Economic. Next she going to get a job and end! Her hair was tied in braids and she comfortable wearing her huge glass.

During her first entrance registration to the academy, she was assigned to her hot senior, Austin Ryder who considered the most senior facilitator in the academy, already in his final year there. Austin was well-known there from Information Technology and Multimedia department, top-scorer for many years there and active in football and basketball. Fair-skinned, high-cheekbones, dreamy blue eyes with tall and muscular body, he was also famous among the girls there.

First time meeting him, Savannah was truly comfortable to befriend him and she discovered just how friendly, supportive and kind guy he was. She almost imagined him as her elder brother. He took her on a guide throughout the university, introducing her to fellow students and department staffs.

"By the way, if you need anything you can always contact me. I'm easier to find at my local studio just on level 3 of the west wing building," he said.

Phoebe just grinned hesitantly, "Well alright. Then I'll see you later. Thanks Mr Skylar." She walked past him and straight into her class. Skylar handed her his phone no that he wrote on a letter and she promised to call him if she needed him.

Inside the Literature class, she was introduced to few terrible clicks including the "Mean Girls" and "Wicked Jocks". These girls only cared about popularity, styles, prom and shopping and worse, they're blonde! The jocks group was smoking hot but had bad attitude. They loved to cheat on their girls and made it into a game to score as initiation. _Oh great what have I got myself into_.

During the gap between the previous lesson and afterward, Savi was approached by the leadr of the jock group Denison who was staring at her since she first entered the classroom. He offered her a handshake and introduced his gang consisted of Laurie, Leo, Henry & Chandler.

"So you are new here. Where are you from?" he asked her shakily.

"I'm just moved from Dallas and its my first day here," she confessed.

"Great then, maybe you can hangout with us sometimes!We had many new things that you might find exciting!" he nudged over her. _That's annoying_!

"I'll see if I can find time to hangout with you guys. Anyway thanks for the invitation. Although your girls over there don't look very welcoming," she joked.

During recess hours, Savi went to the West Wing building heading up to level 3 by taking the elevator. She finally found her way to the studio where she caught Austin doing a live broadcast on the air. The place was cozy and comfortable, the kind of space she looking for if she want to work on something. Austin welcomed her with a broad grin and let her to sit next to him, showing all the backstage pass aspects of radio deejay.

"You are very talented in this, I'm quite impressed!" she claimed.

"This is just a few things, I done more of the hardcore stuffs before I can say its a very challenging task." he admitted.

"Being student, facilitators, deejay, coach and magazine founder I'm really surprise how you got time to handle them all con-currently," she joked.

"Here's the deal. I'll tell you the secret but promised me you won't tell anybody. It took me the whole day to figure out how my schedule work." he leaned over his chair and turn on the music.

Just a few minutes later, Keith the junior deejay came in and greeted them and Austin asked in to cover him up for an hour. "How about I buy you a lunch, we talked about it there?"

Phoebe nodded, "Hmm, sounds like fun. I'm all for it!"

He rose up and packed up his stuffs, "All right, perfect. Let's get outta here!"

In the cafe, Austin treated her cheeseburger and fries while he had summer sausages and scrambled eggs. As he was pouring coffee to both of the cups, he winked at a girl nearby. She laughed and walked in, heading straight to them.

"Savi, this is Lily Leonetti from the art class. She's one of the famous junior students here and one of your seniors too. If you needed all the girly stuffs you can ask her," he pointed out.

"Yeah right, I got nothing to do this semester and God, its awfully boring!" she snorted. Savi noticed she had her nails polished and colored.

"Wow, that look stunning. Where did you get that?" Savi asked spontaneously.

Lily stunned for a while, "You mean this?" pointing at her colored nails. "I got them at Vera Manicure just few blocks from here. I can take you there, no problem at all."

Savi jumped in joy, "Awesome!I'm looking forward for that!"

After the trio finished their meals, Austin excused himself to accompany Savi to her classroom and Lily gave her number to Savi for future contact. Being in university didn't sound so bad.

"Alright, so we already here. Take care, beauty!" he waved goodbye and blew a kiss over her.

Stunned with his action and the word 'beauty' coming from his lips, she strode off happily back into the classroom.

Inside, she noticed the boys and girls were busy gossiping with one another and she manage to pickup one of their conversation that concerned her. They were talking about her friendliness with their senior.

"Looks like you are spending most of your quality time with Sr Skylar. Do you on something with him?" Denison asked teasingly.

Savi tried hard to ignore the silly questions but he kept on following her and now he stood at her desk, treating her like criminal. "What?I didn't do anything illegal!" she pleaded.

"You said you are too busy to hangout with the rest of us. But you seemed to be so free to spend time with him," he accused.

"You know what?I don't have time for this. You want to pick on a lady go pick on someone else!Screw you all!"she blurted. Suddenly an unexpected shakiness hit them when suddenly the books from the cases flew across the room and hit everybody there except Savi. Then the lights exploded one by one and leaving the room dark for once.

"What did you do freak!"Denison accused Savi on the occurrence. Now everybody looked at her with this weird way as if she was the one causing the incident. She bolt out from the classroom and headed outside then she ran straight to the girls' restroom and cried out loud.

Once she finished, she packed up her things and went out before accidentally bumped into Austin again. Noticing her runny mascara, Austin held her, "What happened to you. Did any of the students pick on you?" He smiled reassuringly at her and followed her to the library. She told him about the incident and how she was teased for being too close with him. He chuckled and patted her back.

"They are jealous. Trust me on that. I never let them get too far with me so they been intimidated that I befriended one of the junior and they want to cast you out from their group," he said. "Tell them this, fuck them!"

Savi felt a lot better after telling him and she really felt that brother-sister bond between them going stronger. He offered her a ride home and she accepted.

They left the academy after 6 and headed straight home. Hunter dropped her in front of her house and waved her goodbye. "Don't you want to come in and have some tea with my family?' she offered.

"Nope, that's okay. I'm running a bit late so I'll better go now. See ya tomorrow. Remember what I told you, okay?" he sped off and Savi went inside, locking the door from behind.

When she went up to her room, suddenly her mom Augustina called from the kitchen downstairs. "How's your first day there?" Savi tossed her bag and went downstairs to catch her mom cooking dinner.

"Well just great. Just that some students there act like such a jerk!" she confessed.

"Come on. Cheer up you'll go through it soon. I knew you'll do." she reassured her.

Phoebe sighed, "I hope so. But I met this great senior, more like a brother to me. His name is Austin and he was my facilitator there. He'd helped me a lot."

"That's great to hear. You'll fit in someday. Also bring him to our house sometimes. I would love to meet him!" Her mom seemed very determined to meet him.

"I have to tell him, but I won't promised anything as he is a very busy guy there!" she warned her mom.

The next morning Savi was coming late to the academy and luckily, Austin was on duty there that morning and he let her go by helping her pretending that she was sick. Savi was thankful to him and invited Austin for dinner tonight. He gave a wry smile and nodded saying he would come to meet her tonight as promised.

She went into her class and the reaction still the same she gotten yesterday, yet she still pretended as nothing happened and continued with her study. Denison sent out a threatening glance at her and she tried her best to ignore it. Emma from the "Mean Girls" clique gave her a warning look and continued with her activity. Now she completely felt uncomfortable.

When the bell rang, it was already recess time and Savi quickly packed her things up to get to Austin's studio as quickly to meet with him and Lily but Emma and her gang stopped her.

"Hey, loser!Where do you thing you were going?' she teased after blocking her path.

"None of your business!Just stay away from me." Savi gave a warning tone.

"Uuuhhh...we scared. Like hell!I saw you getting lovey-dovey with Denison yesterday. Be warned lady!He's mine!" she slapped her hard and Savi stumbled to the ground.

The rest of the girls laughed, "Ha ha ha ha, suit you!"

_I hated college_, she cursed to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lousy boys, lousy girls_, Savannah thought sarcastically.

Heading towards the girls' washroom she hurried to the cubicle at the very end of the row and sat there for a moment. Her days was just fine until those idiots came around. She did thought of changing classes due to the harassment but her counselor didn't thought that as a solution. She couldn't keep on running from them because eventually she'll meet them sooner or later so why don't she just confronted them as an adult.

After a few moment she walked outside and noticed the corridor was so empty and in panic, she ran straight to the field and sat on one of the benches there. Life wouldn't be this difficult if Mom didn't moved here. Dallas was already perfect and she'll never going to fit in here. Few meters from where she was sitting, she noticed Sr Austin was coaching his team with full admiration. She never seen him in action on field before at least in any sporting activity so kind of awkward seeing him now. Dressed casually in white wife-beater covered with his favorite striped blue shirt and pair of seasoned jeans, he still looked extraordinarily handsome as usual.

When he noticed Savi sitting on the bench, he invited her to join him and catch the tournament together. On her way to the booth she tripped herself and resulting Austin to help her to her feet, carrying her all the way.

"Thanks, I am really a troublemaker," she mourned sadly.

"No big deal, you need to be extra cautious with your steps!" he claimed.

"I'm a klutz I know that," she commented. She rubbed her dirty skirt and frowned.

"Its nothing. Nobody will see it or I can call Lily so she'll bring you a new skirt from hers," he suggested.

Savi shrugged, "I dunno, but I still get bullied if they noticed I worn someone else skirt. Its embarrassing!"

Savi shuddered when she felt Austin's strong arms massaging her thigh and knee, then from nowhere those forbidden and dirty thoughts are form; Austin's head in between her thighs, and his hands roaming over her torso massaging her in a very tantalizing way. Then, she vividly imagined him working his way to nip and kiss all over her body starting from her belly up to her breasts and collarbones. She quickly snapped out of it when he touched the badly injured part of her knee.

A moment of silence before Savi continued, "Mom is determined to meet you tonight. I hoped it won't bothered you so much."

Austin grinned, "No it won't. I'm thrilled to meet her. How would you introduced me..as your brother or your boyfriend?" He teased her with his finger.

Finally it was already 7:30 pm and dinner was almost ready. Mom had just pulled out the roasted turkey from the oven while leaving it outside to cool. Dad was busy preparing his special blackberry chocolate pie and Savi trying out on different clothes to wear tonight in her room. Then the table was set, they having an Italian recipe combo for tonight with family favorite sausages gumbo, roasted turkey and smoked salad with cheesy fries. Savi had made up her mind on wearing a less revealing outfit that shown a more elegant side of hers.

Exactly on 8:00 pm, as planned Austin arrived at the Manor and knocked gently on the door. Savi's dad, Thomas opened the door and gave a broad grin. "Welcome son, its a pleasure to meet you!" He offered a handshake.

Austin grinned nervously, "My pleasure to meet you too, Savi told me everything about you and Aunt Jen."

Jen, Savi's mom also rushed forward and introduced herself, "Thank you Austin for taking care of our daughter. She had a rough day over there I heard!"

Austin reassured her, "She's definitely getting along well. I watch over her whenever I can."

During dinner, Austin revealed how their relationship began and described Savi as "optimist" and "determine" and how they get along from the first day. Also Austin told them about his background and dream to open up a huge company once he graduated.

"Seems like he was from a very reputable family," Jen nudged at her daughter's shoulder.

Savi drew a blank look, "What do you mean?"

"Looks like you hit a jackpot!" Jen couldn't helped herself and winked at Savi.

Savi cleaned up her hands after cleaning up the dishes and sighed, "He's like an elder brother. I don't even think on dating him even once."

"Well if you choose him later let me know. I'm on Team Austin right now!" Jen made herself amused with the fact her daughter had the hot for a very reputable guy in the town.

-FIVE YEARS PASSED-

Already 5 years passed, Austin now served as an alumni after his graduation and already worked with his newly established giant company Skylar Technologies Inc and Savannah had less and less time to meet him anymore. She felt like all the burden had fallen on her and she had no one to lean on. No longer around here all the time, made Savi distant herself from Austin and every time Austin wanted to reach to her, she tried hard to avoid. Frustrated, Austin sent her an email:-

_Dear Savannah,_

_I know I'm no longer part of the community and academy here but remember I;m always reaching for you. If I wanted I chosen to be around you but destiny awaits me but it won't torn our relationship. Trust me when I swear that I'll always care about you and you never away from my priority. I'm always by your side and when you need me just call me...I'm never far._

_Love,  
Austin Skylar  
_

The email made her tears ran down more, she knew how much he cared about her but it a lot harder to bear the fact that he was no longer there to support and protect her. The sense of losing her elder brother was unbearable at this time. She decided to continue her life as normal as it could the passing weeks and months finally it was her final year at the academy. Austin still in contact with her and continually visited her either here or at home. Wandering along the corridor, a mysterious hand suddenly grabbed her from behind. By instinct, the only thing she could thought of are begging for her life and screamed "Bloody Murder!"

The next thing she knew, two huge guys pushed her down and dragged her to the men's changing room. Emma emerged between the crowd and slapped her hard that she fell backward and hit the stool. Noticing blood coming out from her nose, Savi struggled to standing position but two more guys caught her and pinned her to the bench. Denison joined the party by aggressively raping Savi, witnessed by all her enemy. After the horror subsided, they left Savi motionless on the floor and spit on her.

Austin was on his way to the principle office and caught the gang talking about 'enjoying while you can' and quickly questioned them. They pointed towards the men's changing room and without any delay, he ran straight in and found Savi lying on the floor, holding her belly with her lips covered in blood. Enraged, after he carried Savi to the medical department he went to confront Denison & Emma in the community hall.

"Hi Sr Austin..." Denison friendly greeting was interrupted with a full blast of punch that landed on his jaw. Nobody had seen their senior in total rage like that. He used to be the calm and sensible one among the others. "Don't act like a jerk!Why did you screwed her like that?"he asked with pure anger in his voice.

"Who?I don't know what you are talking about?" Denison lied. He already covered in fear when Austin grabbed his collar and slammed him to the wall. "You know who? Savannah, she's with me!You touch her..you die!" Another blow landed on Denison's face knocking him unconscious.

Emma defended him, "So you had been spreading her legs ever since. No wonder you'll go that low to protect her..." A surprise blow hit her so fast that she got blinded for a while.

"I'm not talking to you woman. Don't interfere or I'll turn the table around and rape you instead!" he warned, pointing his fingers at her. As a result both of them were expelled from the university and after hearing the news, Austin hurried to the medical room Savi was warded.

Blurred, Savi opened her eyes and found the light was too bright. She noticed white lilies on the table and a very familiar, loving face. Austin. Her angelic 'elder brother'. Had he been here all day watching over her?"You back," she cried.

"Yes, I am here now. Don't move you still need some rest," he whispered reassuringly. He pulled the blanket to cover her shoulder.

"I'm scared, he already ruined me..."she struggled to let the words out but the more she remember, the more painful it get.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I didn't took care of you well enough. I've failed you. I'm not a good brother!" he cursed himself, feeling guilty. He lied next to her while resting his head on her breast. _I'm sorry_.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Austin arrived with his silver Mercedes and parked in front of Savi's home. He decided she should be sent and picked up by him everyday as much as he could. Once inside he rang the bell and waited. Normally, he wasn't this protective but there's something about Savi that ignited a very deep feeling, once he never realized he had. Can a brother loved his little sister this much?

After a while, Jen opened up the door followed by Thomas from behind. They looked worried and he felt uneasy. They looked at each other and closed the door from behind them. "Listen, Austin. I don't know how to put this. Savannah left to New York this morning at 7:00 am. She already quit the academy and furthered her study abroad. I'm sorry but she didn't want us to tell you this."

"Did she left any note on where she stay? Anything Mrs Jen, that would help me find her." he pleaded.

Jen hesitated, Thomas patted her back and spoken, "She didn't want you to find her. She left this note for you however." Handing over the letter, Thomas & Jen went back inside while Austin read the letter in his car. The letter stir something inside him that crushed his heart along the way.

_Dear Austin,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without a word. This was pretty hard for me and harder for you but I had to find peace in my mind and in my heart. I don't blame you for what happened. You are always the knight in a shining armor to me. Nothing can changed that. Pray for my well being as I will for you. I loved you, brother. You are my light to find the tunnel and you changed my life. Don't look for me. If its destined, we'll find each other one day. Don't look at me with those crying eyes. I'll be missing your beautiful face for eternity._

_Dearest,_

_Savannah_

He wiped his tears upon reading the letter. She left him for eternity and he would never see her again. He torn the letter and threw it away. How can he ever live his entire life without her? He started his car and drove to the nearby bar and drunk his way into insanity for that day.

-FOUR YEARS LATER-

After a week settling herself in a nice small terrace house located at the suburban area of San Francisco, Savannah actively seeking a new job to help her pay the bills and food. Now majoring in Literature, she had dedicated her time to writing books & journals. Newly accepted to the industry giant Mega Tech Group, she found that her talents had helped her a lot in surviving.

Many things had changed ever since she moved here including her new relationship with Matthew Lance, a Broadway producer who only interested in arts and music. She struggled to get her life on the right track and sworn to not let anything distract her. Her past life bored a dark secret which she intended not to let anybody knew. Let it be buried away as all her pain, vanished without a trace.

Her appearance had changed drastically. Her hair already shoulder length and highlighted with caramel shade and she no longer needed huge glasses, as she now wore contact lens. Choosing to flaunt her body today, she picked a dusty pink midriff showing top matched with a tight maroon skirt. For the first time, she enjoyed wearing high heels but at first she really felt awkward.

Her morning started out extremely well today. Dropped by at a nearby coffee shop to grab a cup of coffee and donuts, rushing to the office and completing her final draft and there, everything looked pretty complete.

"Hey, Savi!Don't forget the meeting with the group leader and founder today at 5:00 pm. Cause I'm not goin!" Shirley Walker, her blonde office mate called right after she walked into the photocopy room.

Savi joked, "Are you skipping meeting for fun or else?" She gave a skeptical look at Shirley. Holding papers on one hand she kicked the machine with her foot,"Damn machine!It always messed with me." she sighed.

"Oh, I forgotten!You should be on leave tomorrow!"Savi placed her palm on her forehead. "I haven't passed your form to Mr Daniel!I'm gonna move fast!"

"Relax, I just cancel it. No fun going there alone!" Shirley sighed.

Savi raised an eyebrow, "What you did not tell me? You've broken up with him aren't you?Why I'm always the last to know?" She stomped on her foot.

Later at 5, everyone had went back home except for Savi and the middle managers. Mr Daniel Truman arrived at 5:15 hinting at Savi to follow him. Savi frantically cleaned up her desk and work her way to the boardroom. Everyone was there but she couldn't recognized them all due to the darken atmosphere. She waltzed in and sat next to Mr Daniel who still arranging his files on the table. Savi waited patiently inside and nervously glanced at her watch. _When is it going to start_?

First round, Savi was asked to represent her division by Mr Daniel to demonstrate and show the latest concept of their editorial. Followed by the other divisions and finally after the meeting were adjourned, Savi heard a familiar voice. _Deep, resonating tone and sexy accent. No it just could not be!_

The light switched on and Savi was face to face with none other than her dear Austin. Have not seen him almost 6 years, she noticed few changes in his usual jock appearance. His hair already cut short and he had bronze highlight covering his grey. Wearing a pair of glasses, his demeanor didn't change even a bit. He still carry that leader quality, filled with confidence and determination where his appearance are both commanding and intriguing.

Savi studied him from afar, she'll never forgot that almost boyish charming look, his tall, lean and muscular body and his exotic accent. It is rather a dream than a nightmare that he was here. Bad enough when she was trying to put every piece of her life together and moved on with someone else.

"Savannah!In my room now!" Austin called her from behind. She was a sloppy one when it came to escaping. She obediently followed him from behind and as both entered his room, he shut and locked the door.

"Listen, it wasn't really what you think!" she protested. He drummed his fingers on the table anticipating an answer. "It just that the academy is not for me," she claimed.

Austin snapped, "Then what, you left me like an idiot without any word and pretend nothing happened. What kind of woman are you now?"

Savi wiped her tears from her eyes. She usually a strong woman but when everything crushed down on her all at once, she crumbled. "You don't know!You weren't there when it happened. You never felt how I had felt. Having the same nightmare over and over again!"

He fought back his tears and blinked, "You can blame me on it. But it gives you no right to just abandon me. Do little sister always abandon their elder brother like this?

"That's not necessary, I have to build back my life and you know how hard is it to live back when we were there?"she questioned him. She made it clear that she had made a right decision.

"Alright I have enough of this!If you still think otherwise, I don't blame you! In fact we've gone separate ways so why don't we just act as if we don't know each other!"Savi picked her files up and headed towards the door. He chased her from behind and grabbed her wrist.

He stood between the door and blocked her path, "Alright, I admitted that I'm heartbroken and frustrated. But I don't want to be left like that again. Now I had found you, I intended to make the most of it."

"Austin, can we just be friends?We need some spaces before I can accept the fact that you here. Everything is moving too fast for me. Let me think about it." she suggested. His face grew softer.

He released her wrist and nodded, "Alright then, but can I call you tonight?' _Damn, he just so determined_!

She smiled back, "Okay. See you later." She closed the door behind her. Austin leaned on the door and inhaled a deep breath. Seeing her really brought back that old memories. _But why did it stirred something I never knew existed before_.

On her way back home, she tried calling Matthew for a while. Tired of getting the same voice mail message, Savi decided to take a subway train home. She thought this relationship was it and she would be happy like anyone else. But it never was, Matthew was an art psycho who thought women as art object and she had grown tired being treated like a piece of an art rather than as a passionate woman. As she reached the subway entrance, she heard someone called her from behind.

"Savi, come and get in!" It was heart rejoice at seeing him but it still didn't felt right.

"No, its okay. I'm taking the train," she managed to call back.

He still insisted, "Let me take you home. No good wandering off this cold winter's night!" She agreed and climbed into the passenger's seat.

He offered her his shawl which he wrapped across her neck to warm her body. "Can I take you somewhere so we can talk?In private if can."he pleaded.

She suggested the famous cafe she used to hangout with her city friends few months ago. Liberace Cafe. It was quite exclusive cafeteria serving mostly European cuisine and variety of hot indulgences. "Stop here. We can have the best chocolate brownies and latte here." Austin inhaled the exotic aroma coming from the cafe. Like cranberries laced with chocolate sauce.

Once she got in, Austin chosen the seat that the corner where the setting a bit more private and secluded from other guests. "Perfect spot isn't it?" he mentioned to her. Savi couldn't help but smiled at his almost child-like behavior. They had great time there, talking about old times and finally Austin waved the waiter for bill.

"Thank you so much. I definitely having a great time." she touched his knuckles. He shuddered at her touch and she could heard him swallowed with anticipation. _Weird_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I am still fine and kicking here. Life in New York isn't so bad at all. I'm having a great time here and I promised I'll bring both of you here this weekend. Oh, and I just found out that my boss is Austin!Which turned out to be a huge surprise. We get along very well together and I won't doubt that he's the best brother I never wished I had. Can't wait to see you all soon so take care and Happy Anniversary!_

_Dearest  
Savannah._

After a surprise email to her parents, she headed downtown and joined her fellow office mates for a cup of tea. Her life had been going on so well that she decided to rejoice and celebrate as much as she could. Great job, great week and great companion, what else could a woman ask for? She grabbed a handful of cheesecake and munched with satisfaction as her friends brought their orders to the table. This was her first time ever dining out at such chic place. By herself, she could have gone to McD instead.

Even after getting a boyfriend, her weeknights continued to be as dateless as usual. 5 missed calls and 10 messages was already seemed unacceptable. _Screw him_, she thought and joined her friends at a nearby club to blow off some steam.

Inside the club, people were jumping and hopping along with the tunes. _Nothing to think here_, she said to herself. Savi marched to the dance flow and swayed her hips to the music. Her friends were at awe at how a flamboyant introvert girl can transformed into such sexy siren.

"Look at that chick!" heard one of the guys over the billiard table cheering. They quickly left the billiard table and moved to the dance floor, surrounding Savi.

When their hands started to roam over Savi's naked back, a surprise blow hit one of the guys' jaw and sent him flying to the corner. Savi jolted in surprise as she saw Austin was already red-faced and holding his fist with unbearable anger.

They led their way out from the club and walked towards the playground located nearby their happy spot.

"What happened back there?" Savi asked, sounded almost drunk.

"He tried to touch you!Don't you get it after all this time?"he snapped.

Furious, Savi jerked her hands away from him, "Why you wanna treat me like children. I'm an adult. I know what I am doing!"

Frustrated, Austin dropped onto one of the bench and leaned on it, "I still being protective about you. You are special to me."

Savi moved closer to him, "What do you mean?" Her eyes were staring at him, searching for answers as if it would be reflected there.

He looked down. He held one of her hand and kissed it, "Do you believe it if I say that you meant so much for me?"

Savi's eyes grew big as he continued, "I'm very possessive about you. I dunno what happened but I never care so much on woman other than you. Maybe that's why I'm drawn to you since our first meeting in the academy. I don't know how to express it I'm sorry."

After a few moment of silence, Savi continued, "I don't know what to say. It's a bit overwhelming for me. But even if I want to, I'm already with someone."

The words sank down like an acid, eating out the flesh as he tried to process it. _He's too late, she'd already had someone else. _Then a phone call distracted them, Austin picked it up, "Hello!'

She heard carefully to whom he was talking to on the phone and when he was saying goodbye she heard "Goodbye, Josslyn. Yeah, you too." He turned to look back at her. "Sorry, I should have told you earlier. Its my fiance on the phone just now."

She just gaped at him. He told her that since she left nothing mattered to him anymore and he did try to find her but with no luck. He thought that he would never see her again and devastated at the thought of loosing her, he tried to move on, to forget about her existence. He moved to New York and met his client daughter, Josslyn.

"I didn't love her. It just sort of something out of business arrangement. I was going to extend a deal with her family business and the engagement just happened." Austin explained as much as he could. He confessed that he truly regretted it and he saw Savi again, he became alive again and he wanted to fight for her love.

"Look's like we're on different path now. I can no longer hang around with you like old times. I really missed you, trust me on that," Savi confessed, looking directly into his eyes but she only found sincerity and hope. Hope to spend entire lifetime with only her.

"I know, but I won't give up on us. I still and always care about you. I don't know how but I just willing to figure it out!" he insisted.

Austin walked Savi to her house and wrapped her body with his jacket. "Tonight is a wonderful night. See over there," he pointed out, "there's a full moon rising!" His eyes sparkled with the color of emerald and ocean. They watched the full moon within a few minutes before he kissed her forehead as goodbye. She went back inside her house, staring at him from afar. She sniffed at his jacket, the familiar smell of the man who she always admired and went to bed holding it.

Once she got to bed, she received 3 messages from her cellphone. _Oh, Matthew. Thought he wasn't interested in me anymore._

Conversation with Austin was far more exciting than dating with Matthew. Matthew, copper-haired executive with passion for art. Tall and slender body with arrogant features. He never made her happy all the times they'd been together. So why would it change now?

She switched on her computer and browse through her emails. One new email from Austin! She opened it and read it with high anticipation:-

_Dear Savannah,_

_I knew after all the things you've gone through, it would be hard for you and much harder for me. But I never let these obstacles to separate us again. I want to redeem myself by starting it all over again. I want to be responsible to you!I want to take care of you, be your 'daddy-long legs' again like old times. I want to make it up for all the times we had missed together. If you given me a chance, I will make everything right again and I want to relive the moment when were together once again here. Nobody has to know. We'll keep it between ourselves.  
_

_Your angel,  
Austin_

Savannah couldn't help herself but grinning broadly at the thoughts of being with Austin. He was...like her big brother and they spent most of their time together in old times. She sat on his laps for few times and he even piggyback-ride him most of the times when they were away from the academy. It must have felt very different today, those actions were in no way appropriate for them and this closeness seems awkward when she thought back about it. The sight of him today stirred something inside her, something she denied long ago. Something so much forbidden. She snapped back to reality and turned off the computer. She was hoping to get a good night sleep tonight. No thought on men!

The next morning, Savannah was rushing towards the pantry when she bumped straight into Austin. Again. She edged back and smiled shyly. He handed her the mug and turned around, continuing to prepare his own coffee. He wore that sinful grin that made her weak in the knee. Still carrying his mug, he walked away from the pantry, leaving Savi in a state of almost drooling. She noticed that Austin now wasn't nothing like the one she grew up to know. He was definitely more handsome, charming and sexy now with a lot more charisma. His hair were originally brown now were highlighted with the sinful caramel bronze color and his skin was a rich ivory. Suddenly, Shirley approached slowly from behind and grabbed her shoulder. Savi jumped in surprise and made her friend laughed harder.

"You were drooling there. Who had you set your eyes into now?" Shirley nudged at her shoulder. Savi bit her lips and shook her head.

"I have enough problem with one man. My life is already messed up with Matthew, remember?" she reminded her friend.

"Then dumped him. You know he's good for nothing. Mr Skylar there was pretty much available..." Shirley hinted at her by flirting eye to eye with Austin who already sitting in his cabin.

Savi clipped her smartly on her head, "Dirty lady!Come on let's get back to work." They strolled along and went back to their room.

Inside her room, Savi leaned back on her comfortable chair and played back all the thoughts from last night. The romantic walk that they did last night. She missed all the things that they did together back when she was joining the academy. Even in prom party, Austin never neglected her but accepted her as his date and together they won the 'Prom King & Prom Queen'. She always thought back then, who want to date an ugly duckling but now she knew that everybody had their own uniqueness and everybody is beautiful. She dialed her assistant, Drew's number and called him in. She might want to make this day something she can always be proud with.

Straight 6 pm, everybody were saying goodbye and right when Savi was walking out from her office for another cup of coffee, most of her office mates are no longer lingering around their places. Shirley already locked her door, turned around and called her, "Savi, let's go home." She shook her head.

"I need to finish my proposals," Savi insisted. She was already heading her way to the pantry and pulled out the drawer, searching for the coffee packet.

" Alright then. But if you are hooking up with Mr Skylar, please update me!" She teased and turned away. Savi put down her mug and ran after her.

"What do you mean? I thought everybody had gone home?" she asked suspiciously.

Shirley raised an eyebrow, "Lucky you, Mr Skylar still working in his cabin making a few calls. Go get him!" She waved her goodbye and shut the door behind her.

Savi made her way to her room, passing by Austin's cabin without him noticing and she silently breezed her way in completing her 60-pages proposals for two projects. She inhaled a deep breath and frantically typed as she watched the clock on the wall started ticking its way to 7:00 pm because if she's later than her boss she might gonna get locked inside the building. Printing the last paper of the proposal, she rushed to compile everything and packed up her things. Seeing all had been cleaned and nothing else missed, she took another deep breath and headed her way to Austin's cabin.

She knocked on the door and interrupted him for a while, "Mr Skylar!The proposals you requested yesterday."

Austin nodded and dismissed the person at the end of the other line and replied, "Thank you. Good job!"

When Savi was about to leave his office, she heard him called her from behind, "Savi, may speak with you for a moment. I promised it won't take long."

Austin properly dismissed the phone calls he'd been getting and pushed his chair to face her. Then, he rose and walked towards her and leaned on the side of the desk. "I know its hard for you to do your job here with me. But I hoped we can get passed through it all."

He studied her face and tilted her chin with his finger, "You changed so much Savannah, if they saw you earlier like this I'm sure they'd given up on teasing you." Savi lower her head and swallowed.

He bent and knelt down to be on the eye level with her, " You don't know how beautiful you are now. You don't even realized how much the sight of you had tormented me in all my waking moments. I've longed to hold you for so long since you left. Now you had turned my desire to you into something I can't bear to express." He cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes.

She saw something different reflected there. A hunger. Hunger for her. And she saw the unmasked lust lingering around his look to her as if he could very well ravished her at this very moment. She trembled and look away. "What are you doing, Austin?You know we can't do this!" she reminded him.

He couldn't controlled his anger and look away, the mirror in the room reflected him. He look like a horny monster driven in lust. Sweat beading up his forehead and he was trembling. "I know you already with someone. I'm sorry. But for my sake, can you assure me that you are happy with him?Did he made you feel the way I did?"


	5. Chapter 5

Austin seemed very determined with his needs and unaware, Savannah found herself responding to the forbidden urge. He turned to her and grabbed firmly at her shoulder, helping her to her feet and looked at her deep in the eyes. Spellbound, Savi stared at his dreamy eyes and without her knowing, his hand hand had slowly crept down to her hands, massaging her skin in a tantalizing way that made her shuddered. He leaned closer and breathed against her ear, "I know that you're in pain when I first saw you two days ago. I didn't see that spark from your smile that you used to give me back then. You are not happy with him, right?" He drew closer and kissed her cheek. It turned rosy when his newly shaven chin brushed against her. A pleading moan escaped her lips.

"You were wrong, I am happy. I'm happy with him now." _Who is she kidding with._ This guy know everything about her and she'll never successfully managed to mask her own burning desire. She felt lack of love, truly.

He brushed his lips against her nose and whispered, "I can sense your frustration and sorrow. Savi, don't lie to me anymore. He didn't care about you like I did. You were sad and angry that he chosen to neglect you. I'm sorry but it was all written on your face." Suddenly, Savi's eye filled with tears and one trickled down her cheek.

Austin felt a pang of regret, "No, please I'm sorry. I'm not suppose to make you cry." He wiped the tears away from her beautiful face and she pulled her into his embrace. She let go all of her frustration and regret at him and when she felt a bit calmer, she tilted her face and looked back at him.

"All I want is you to be happy. If you are not happy, then my redemption is not complete. Remember in my email, I told you I want to make it up to you big time. My fiance and your boyfriend are not important. In this moment, I intended to make it ours," he continued running his hand over her back. She aware of his hand sliding under her arms to massage her waist.

Skeptical about her feeling, Savi asked, "What are doing Austin? What do you mean by all your words? Why you even care that my relationship is nearly out of hope?" She searched his eye, she found genuine attraction combined with possessiveness, love and lust.

He released his grip from her fragile wrist and cupped her face, "Because I loved you. I don't know how it started. I never know this feeling ever existed but now I do. For the first time when I saw you again two days ago, I knew I had fallen in love. You are intoxicating and your love had destroyed my sanity."

Still hugging each other, they moved backward and hit something hard - the desk and the files came crashing down on the floor. Slowly, Austin leaned closer and kissed her gently, as tenderly he suckled her tongue in a delicious way. As his lust took over, his tender kissed had become more urgent and passionately, he invaded her mouth, thrusting his lips deep to play with her virgin tongue. She was almost gasping for air when he suddenly pulled back and tenderly, he slid off her suit jacket leaving her with an exposed cleavage and sleeveless satin tank-top. He took his time caressing her bare shoulder and playfully teased her collarbone. She hissed but still fighting for control which he denied her. He slammed himself to her, letting his hardness in his pant pressed on her while she continued to grab hold of him by wrapping her thighs across his waist. He planted wet kisses all the way from her collarbone to the tip of her breast. Voraciously, he pulled her tank-top off and left her with her dusty pink bra that exposed her creamy skin as he had always dreamed about. Savi took off his suit jacket in a hurry while he unfastened his necktie and they yanked those off, in a hazard of lust they continue making out tearing at each others buttons. Still kissing passionately, Austin trailed his kisses down to her throat and moved its way to her breasts and turned to biting at the skin of her cleavages. She raked her fingers at his silky hair and fight a moan.

Austin moved back to look at her, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He managed to reassure her. She smiled hesitantly at him with her heart still pounding with anticipation. _To hell with them, I want to be touched tonight._

He knelt down and asked Savi to spread her thighs wide, he made a quick work at her panties slowly and smiling as he managed to yank it off her. She shuddered at her exposed flesh being invaded by Austin's skilled fingers and while he tasted her, he pulled her skirt up and scratched lightly on her thigh. He nibbled at her swollen flesh and bit gently on her thigh, and as quickly she trembled and rushed into her first orgasm that really took her sanity away. She leaned forward and started working on his shirt buttons, with every button opened she kissed and nipped at his skin. Finally she managed to slid his shirt off his shoulders and splayed her hands across his muscular, wide bare chest..roaming his torso and feeling his hard muscle under the silky skin of his. He quickly unfastened his pants and dropped it together with his boxer and slowly, hardly plunged into her wet spot. Savi cried out and writhed under him as her climax took over. The lingering kisses continued and without warning Savi threw her legs around his waist, inviting him in deeper. The throbbing go on seems like forever and after a while he thrusting in and out of her, she bit his shoulder and nibbled at his earlobe causing him to explode inside her. He collapsed barely rolling in time before he crushed her petite frame.

When he had his strength, he kissed her damp forehead and inhaled the exotic scent of her skin. Savi looked at him with disbelief as he rolled over and cuddled her on the table. She teased him, "I'll never look at your desk the same way again." She rested her head against his warm chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Do you still feel awkward around me after what happened here?" he turned to look at her, brushing her wet hair away. It's already 10:00 pm and they felt an amazing sanctuary by being inside Austin's cabin. Felt like the world belong to them only. At that very moment, Savi realized that she just got involved in a huge scandal, which automatically labeled her as Austin "mistress" as he already engaged to another woman. Whether he loved his fiance or not, that wasn't the point. She still need to be responsible on her own action, innocence or not.

Climbing out from his car, Austin caught Savannah's hand and stopped her. He turned her to face him and for a long time, he held her close to him. He whispered, "I don't want you to blame yourself on what happened tonight. I don't regret it and I'm forever thankful that you receptive towards me. You granted me a wonderful, blissful night, Savi." He released her and brushed her hair away from her face, giving a smoldering look that made her knee buckled. He continued, "I'm grateful that we done it. I always want to touch you that way."

She smiled hesitantly, "I know. But I think we just seems too hasty in making love. Part of me said we should chill up but part of me is glad that we did it." She played with the collar of his shirt. She looked back at him with full of hope. Hoping that this would not only be just a sweet dream.

She walked inside her yard and waved him goodbye. She blew some kisses at him and he acted as if he was catching it. They had played these games since their time in academy. After exchanging kisses, he climbed into his car and drove off into the night. Finally he had a chance to experience the real thing with someone he loved.

As he reached his room, Austin heard a nasty laugh lingering across the corridor and he peered through his curtain to take a peek. No doubt, his most hated younger stepbrother/brat, Matthew Lance already back from all day partying after the Broadway musical showcase. He never understood why would someone work at Broadway, let alone enjoyed it. He found arts nearly repulsive as much as he wanted to enjoy it. He hated it mostly because his stepbrother was in it and they reflected each other, full of lies, treachery and conspiracy. He despised Matthew & his mom for wrecking havoc in his own family's marriage. His mom died out of heartbreak and his father couldn't have cared less. Every time he saw Matthew, he sworn that he always had the urge to plunge an athame into his arrogant heart and get rid of him once and for all.

As he watched his stepbrother swaying from side to side and held him to help him stand to his feet, he heard a demanding voice from behind him, "You getting along very well with your little brother, finally. How sweet!" His father Chandler Skylar, already spotting some grey over his ash brown hair completed with his harsh and angular feature shrugged before him. He was spotting his navy bathrobe and dark brown pants to suit his casual going-to-bed look tonight. "And you smelled different! Did you screw some girls tonight?" Chandler teased.

"I don't have to answer your insulting question!" Austin snapped back. He headed his way to Matthew's room and pushed him on the bed. The sight of his drunken stepbrother pissed him more.

"Come on, you don't have to hid from your father. You are a lousy liar when you are still a kid, I can still spotted your heavy breathing." Chandler teased him more. "She must be something!"

Austin grabbed his dad's collar, "You know what?It's none of your fucking business!You had already ruined my mom's and his mom's lives so stop acting innocent with me!" He released his dad's collar and dashed off from Matthew's room, straight to his room. He aimed to get married fast and left this hellish lives. _In one way or another, I already ruined Savannah because of my own recklessness_. He will fight for her and no matter what the obstacle was, he will eventually overcome them all to prove he's the right man for her.


	6. Chapter 6

While preparing her bed, Savannah touched her lips and she could still felt the lingering sensation from previous make out session. Despite telling her she was his very first, she still thought with disbelief how could this guy be so talented and skilled when it came to satisfying woman. She never felt so deliciously alive and blissful until tonight and she thought that she could flew towards the stars. Blessed it be, she totally forgotten about her problematic relationship and how Matthew told her that she was 'rigid'. The truth was he had already abandoned, ignored her needs and now it wasn't her fault if she searched for happiness with someone else out there. She combed her hair, smiling as she thought on the way he touched her. That evening was the very first time she saw him without his clothes on, it would definitely be framed inside her mind for only God knew how long. Climbing onto her bed, she rolled around and giggled at the thought of having an affair with Austin. But still the guilt would be surfacing once she met Matthew because she would be forever thankful for his help since she escaped from the academy.

Beep, she saw her cellphone's light went on. One missed call. One message. She checked frantically and noticed it's from Austin. She quickly opened the message and read it by herself.

_Austin: Hi, had a sleepless night. Can't think of nothing but you._  
_Savi: Oh really, I thought it just a casual one one stand.  
Austin: It meant a lot more to me. You meant a world to me.  
Savi: Why should I believe you? You dare to cheat on your fiance.  
Austin: Savi, its you that I loved. Nobody matters to me except for you.  
Savi: I'm sorry Im just kidding with you. But what we just done would have huge impact on us, on our family.  
Austin: I know that too. There are hearts that would be broken but that's what life is about  
Savi: I don't know. Maybe we have to take things slow.  
Austin: But for how long? I have been sacrificing everything just to be with you.  
Savi: I know honey. But it just not that simple anymore. There are people involved.  
_

Savi turned her cellphone off and lied back on the bed. _Why did my life get so complicated all of a sudden? _She ran her hands over the necklace that Austin had given her while they were still in the academy. That summer, he decided to give the necklace to the person he cared most and he chosen her. At that time she thought it was just a brotherly love but now, it became more than that. She tried to doze off but she couldn't. She had a sleepless night and she couldn't relax. Every time she nearly fallen asleep, she would be haunted by a very disturbing, vivid erotic dream. And tonight was no different. It felt so real, she saw Austin walking silently into her room with shirt opened and with the tiger like grace he crawled onto the bed and lied next to her. He started kissing her exposed shoulder and trailed down kisses down to her collarbone. She turned around to face him and he passionately savored her mouth, kissing her with pure hunger. Every kiss he planted on her was like poison, it ignited her sense and turned all her bones into marshmallow. He climbed on top of her, pinning her down the mattress and devoured her innocent lips, while pressing butterfly kisses all over her bare body.

She changed into sitting position and pushed him upward with her while throwing her arms around his neck. She nibbled at his ears, anticipated at hearing his struggling moans when she started to nip and kiss his exposed collarbones. He hissed as she continued to work her way down to his muscular chests and towards his hard six pack abs, kissing and biting along the way. He pulled her down with him and now she climbed on top of him and savored his fine beauty. She suckled at his nipple until it went hard and her hands roamed over his muscular abdomens, and moved ahead towards his well built muscular chests. Savi stared at his strangling features and cupped his face. He bet forward at they kissed in a pure hunger of lust and hope. He rolled over on top of her and he started to raise her gown up to her thigh and caressed it, until she almost drowned in pleasure. He scratched her back and slid her nightgown off her shoulder, before he positioned himself between her spread thighs. She smiled and hesitantly he unfastened the button of his pants and tugged down the zipper before he bent down and plunged into her. She let out small cries and moans that made him almost growled with the feeling of possessiveness that grabbed him. After a while as he picked up his pace and continued thrusting in and out hard, she splayed her hands on his back and unintentionally scratched his back with her nails.

Suddenly, Savi was awakened from the dream when her alarm clock rang. The clock shown its already 6:30 am and its about time to get to work. She put her hands on her forehead and noticed that she was sweating profusely. That dream seemed to be so real and it went on and on that she almost forgotten about this world. She climbed off her bed and hurried towards the shower. She needed to get to work and started a brand new beginning. But why did she felt so wrong every time she want to face him at work?

Shirley was lining up for almost 1 hour at the Dawson's Creek Coffee and still her order haven't yet be taken by any of the staff there. She growled and turned around, face to face with Savi who just on her way to line up behind her. "What are you doing here?Didn't I tell you earlier that I'll buy you breakfast?"

She gaped at her, "You did?Great then, I'll see you at the office later!" She laughed hesitantly and turned around to walk away but Shirley grabbed her hand from behind.

"Wait a minute. I know that look!You did something nasty last night don't you?"she widened her eyes in a hopeful manner. Savi pretended nothing happened and shook her head.

Shirley stomped her feet, "No kidding. You did something with Mr Skylar don't you. I hated you!Now spill it up before I go crazy in the office." Shirley so determined to dig in with what happened last night. Savi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Savi clasped her hands on both of Shirley's, "Alright but promise you'll keep it a secret. Can you?"

Shirley nodded and they walked away from the coffee house after picking up their orders. "We did it last night. I supposed to return the proposal to him but it just happened so fast!I know its wrong but at that spur moment it seems nothing matters anymore."

Shirley stopped and faced her, "Did he really mean it with what he said? I read on romance novel they normally dumped women after they lured them to bed..." Savi put a finger on her lip. She also read romance books but she really sure that Austin was nothing like what the male characters from the books are described as.

At her room, Savi tried hard to act normal whenever she came across Austin but she never could denied the powerful attraction she had over him. Today he came in later than usual and she had time to calm herself and be prepared when the time come to face him. Restlessly, she called Matthew through her office line and greeted him, "Hi, are you still busy over there?" Her eyes wandered around to see if anyone peeking into her room but seemed like people were busy with their own works. Satisfied, she concentrated to the conversation.

"Yeah, I was about to call you just now. I want to ask you to join me for a gala at City Hall. They only invited non-art person so if I go with you I may also get the pass, am I right?" Jerk. He dared to invite her because of this? Savi shook her head in disappointment. He had no idea on what is a romantic couple.

Instead, Savi just sighed, "Alright, picked me up at 8:00 pm. See you later!" She hung up the phone. Relationship with Matthew had proven to be more annoying at the point where she want to scream 'WE ARE OVER' at him.

Its already 1:00 pm, Savi cleaned up her desk and rushed to join Shirley for lunch today. As she reached the elevator and clicked the button to go down, somebody's hand grabbed at the elevator door when the door almost closing down. "Whoa, are you running away from me?" Austin teased her when he managed to get in.

Savi blinked in disbelief, "You could have lost one of your hand!Why are you after me?" Savi was disturbed by the phone calls that ringing since she got into the elevator. She switched it off and turned to look at him.

Austin acted innocent and pleaded, "Join me for lunch, please?" He approached her and continued, "It so hard to find time to talk to you since what happened last night. We need to talk about it sometimes." He made a cute face and knelt before her. _Better I say yes than having someone caught him doing a 'Gwiyomi' to me._ She switched on her phone & punched the number in.

"Listen, Shirley! Can you girls go without me first. I got a client with me now." She lied.

"You are very bad at lying!" Austin teased her after she switched off her phone.

"Don't worry. It ran in the family. So, where would we be having lunch today. Your treat?" She widened her eyes and hinted him.

They walked hand-in-hand together crossing over the busy New York street heading towards the famous French restaurant located at the end of the street. Again, they felt like they still in the academy. Austin never did let go of her hand while walking together and she felt secure when she was with him. She thought of last night, maybe it wasn't so bad after all having a relationship with him. But I have to deal with Matthew first and for all. If she wanted to start all over again, she needed to clear things out first.


	7. Chapter 7

After lunch, they decided to spend quality time together away from the crowd, choosing the lakeside garden nearby New Jersey as their favorite spot to leisurely relaxing that day. Savannah already called the office and told Shirley that she's taking a half day leave today considering she had a huge event to attend tonight. But that was far from the truth. They want this moment to keep hidden from any of the office staffs and friends. Walking along the lakeside, they found peace between them, no interruption and most important, no guilt. Savi grabbed the collar of Austin's shirt and tiptoed to kiss him full on the lips. She blushed after it happened but knew that it's better late than never.

"Thank you for agreeing to come here with me. There's so much to talk about," he said, raking his hair as he spoke. He seemed very restless today and Savi wondered why.

"I know, I had to confess something to you too. I don't know if there's a time for either of us in the future," Savi said with a teary eyes. She wanted to be with him but now there's people involved. She couldn't brought herself to break either of their hearts. She released herself from him and walked towards the gazebo located facing the lake.

Austin followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, comforting her, "It won't matter to me. All I care is to be with you. If you insist, we don't have to break their heart. We can still pursue it without them knowing!"

Savi sighed and turned to look at him, "But for how long?I can't live to know that I'm having an affair with someone who cheat on his wife. Sooner or later, you will be marrying her too!"

He held her close to comfort her, "That will never happen!I don't even like her to begin with," he reassured her. He continued with a sad tone, " I'm different from you, Savi. You maybe would marry your fiance but I won't!"

Both of them witnessed the sunset for the first time together since Savi left the academy and they wished that this moment would just stop and leaving them together, this close forever. Savi tilted her face and pinched his nose, "Take me home, please. I had an important event to attend."

Austin raised his eyebrow, skeptical with her request, "Whoa, you wanna go where with whom? Can I be your date tonight?" He leaned down and teased her a little. She blushed so hard that she covered her face with both hands.

"With my fiance, Matthew Lance. It's a gala dinner at City Hall. At first I'm not that thrilled to attend but he keep pushing. I just had to," she confessed, leaning against his shoulder. Austin speechless for a while at hearing the name 'Matthew Lance'. Why did the name sounded familiar to him. Could it be that she was engaged to his own little stepbrother? Savi nudged at him, snapping him back into reality. He grinned at her however his heart was beating so fast that he almost trembled.

"All right then, I'll send you home. FYI, I also got invited to the gala, thought that I could invited you as my date...Well no big deal!" He led her to his carriage and drove off heading west to her home.

The clock stoke 7:30 pm and Savannah was frantically searching in her wardrobe for the perfect evening wear to make her outstanding at the gala. She had gone through six different outfits before deciding on the sheer lavender lacy evening dress. She chosen to wear the pearl necklace which she received as a gift from Austin and she intended to flaunt it when she met him there. She might be bringing somebody else as date but that won't meant she couldn't escaped to spend time with her beloved Austin.

Finally, Matthew arrived with his red Toyota Altis and parked in front of her porch, honking while waiting for Savi to completely secured all the locks. She climbed into the car and they headed towards City Hall New York. Matthew grabbed her hands while driving and caught her off guard. He could felt she was trembling, unease with his action. Despite his suspicion, he decided not to bring it up but enjoy themselves once they reached the gala which would be in few minutes more.

The lobby atrium of the City Hall was decorated to perfection with champagne flowing and crowds cheering, wearing some of the glamorous designer dresses. Savi can spotted at least few celebrities in the group of well-dressed partyers. Searching for Austin, suddenly she felt her hand caught from behind, it's Matthew and he led her through the crowds. Savannah was kinda worried and hesitated at the moment when they walked straight to an elderly guy, which look resembled much like Austin but in a roughly devious way. "I want to introduce you to my father, Chandler. Dad, this is Savannah. We known each other for a couple of years already," he gestured his dad to his date. Chandler made a skeptical look and looked at Savi in one swoop.

He offered a handshake and took her hand to his mouth and kissed it, "Such a beautiful lady, I hoped you can accept the rawness of my son. He can be very annoying sometimes." Weird, why would a father talked nasty about his son in front of his guests? Savi let aside those horrible though and glanced around, hoping she would caught Austin in those fashionable crowd. She excused herself and let herself through the crowd and headed to the balcony. There she stood by the pillar and witnessed the moon rising from the horizon. Night looked so enchanting from up close.

Unaware, she found someone circled their arms around her. The warm familiar scent filled her nose with a tingling sensation. His touch lingered at her shoulder and she turned around. Its her dear Austin. Tonight he rivaled the 'Prince Charming' himself. Dark lavender tailor-made suits fit his lean and muscular body to make it looked fabulous. He worn a dark sunglasses tonight highlighting his almost devilishly handsome features. "Surprise to see me here?" he joked.

Savi held him closer to her. "I thought you didn't make it here. I'm stuck with my fiance's family," she complained. She rested her head against head against his hard chest and inhaled the masculine smell. She really missed having him by her side always.

Austin chuckled, "Seriously?You did met his family?How were them?" He continued stroking her face.

"I dunno, there's something his father although. He resembled you in some ways. I can't imagine it." Dreading for the answer, Austin sipped his drink and headed towards the bench located in the middle of the balcony. Looked like a perfect dating place. He put one arm on her shoulder and she leaned against him.

He asked, "What is his name?Maybe his family name would do." Savi rose from her position and looked at him.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would you wanna know? Aren't you suppose to talk me out of this marriage?" Then, after few minutes of silence she told him, "His name is Chandler."

Austin jumped from his seat and trying hard to control his emotion. _It couldn't be. All the information pointing towards my family. _He took a few deep breath and collected his thoughts. _There must be another Chandler somewhere here. I knew it._ He grabbed her shoulder and stared at her for long time, before he cupped her face and kissed her. He walked her inside and went separate ways. Austin joined his clients and corporate members while Savi headed towards Matthew.

When Austin led his way through the crowd full of his corporate guests and press, something caught his attention. He noticed Savi with someone he mostly despised and he realized that Savi was actually engaged with his bratty younger stepbrother. He turned his face around with full of disgust and pushed his way through the crowd. Noticing gim, Savi quickly hurried towards the crowd following him. Without success, she pushed her way through and finally managed to catch up after him. He turned around as she pulled at his jacket. "Where are you going?Why did you leave like that?

Austin hesitantly lied, "I'm...hmmm..I got to attend a client's dinner request now. I'll see you in the office tomorrow." Without any goodbye kiss, he left her without turning back. Again, he did the same thing like what he did before. He left.

After a while, she left the gala with Matthew and asked him to send her straight home. She hurried inside and frantically switched on her desktop, punching in the keyboard to type an email to Austin.

_Dear Austin,_

_Things got weird just now at the gala. You didn't tell me the whole truth why did you left the party. You didn't even at least try to answer me. You did the exactly like what you did to me during the academy. You left me just like that. I don't know what's going on but you just gone berserk when you saw me with Matthew. Did you know him and is there anything that I should know?Leave me a message when you got home. I'm looking forward to hear your side of the story._

_Love,  
Savannah_

He came home late that night and once he turned on his laptop, there's a message alert coming into his inbox. _Savannah._ How could he told her the truth. She's dating out of all people, his annoying stepbrother. Always being considered an angel in the family while Austin, always the Devil in the family. Because of his father's recklessness, he ended up marrying Matthew's mother who assigned as his secretary in his office previously. The news devastated Austin's mom so much that eventually it led to her death. Now, he held a serious grudge against his family and vowed that he won't let him taste happiness even once. Why did Savi chosen him? His love for her was too strong, that he couldn't let his vengeance destroyed her too. He won't let anything bad happened to her and he rather being hurt himself. He maybe would loose her forever but he knew she still his. He shouldn't be anywhere near her after this, it was too risky. He could still watch her from afar. They can still be together in different way but when Savi would be with Matthew, he on the other hand, would forever be alone.


	8. Chapter 8

As the morning grew brighter, Savi sprung away from her bed and headed towards the bathroom. Relinquishing her frustration in the spray of hot shower, she shrugged off all her thoughts of the endless possibilities that awaits her. Believing that they both deserved second chances in their relationship, she turned off the shower and happily browse through her enormous wardrobe. She needed to look her best to make sure she represented herself at best to Austin. Meeting him today would be an exhaustive confrontation, she needed to know why did her just left without a word last night. And he got a huge explaining to do later. She hurried outside waiting for Austin's car to fetch her straight to the office.

About a while later, he arrived, looking so brooding and he made brooding like nobody's business. She climbed into the vehicle and kissed him on his cheek but she sensed something that weren't there before. She felt his rejection from her kiss. His eyes looked so distant and there were spaces that separated them now. Savi couldn't helped herself but wondered what had gone wrong. "Is there anything that bothering you?You seem so distant!" Savi commented. She tried to search his eyes for answer but his expression was totally unreadable.

"Nothing, I just had things on my mind today. Fasten your seat belt, we going for a fast ride!" he tried to joke without success. Watching the saddened expression on her face, Austin turned to look at her with hands still on the handles, "It's not about you actually. It's work related stress, don't worry about me."

"About last night. You haven't tell me why you left." Savi brought up the story, leaving Austin shocked beyond words. He didn't had the gut to tell her the truth but if he kept it a secret, it would just devastated her more in the end.

As they arrived at the parking lot, Austin disembarked and Savi followed him from behind. Suddenly he whirled around and stopped her, "You can't follow me all the time. I don't want them to get suspicious." He turned around and walked as fast as he could to ensure Savi didn't caught up with him. As he reached his office door, he opened it and slammed it shut in frustration. _How could my life suddenly get very complicated?_

Savi headed her way to the female bathroom and met Shirley, who was fixing her makeup with Jane, another additions to their clique. Jane was a tall, blonde yet smart looking gal who just transferred to their department a week ago. Shirley looked at her skeptically, "You don't look so good today, huh?" Savi nodded gently before arranging her stuffs on the wash basin. Jane interrupted, "How's the gala going yesterday?You didn't spill any news to us. We jealous you know?"

Savi lost in her thought while explaining the things happening at the gala last night, "I had this great date with Mr Skylar when we met there but suddenly,...I dunno he just went bizarro on me and bolt." She almost laughed her heart out at the bizarre thought of he running away from her lips cooties!

Shirley reassured her, "Maybe he forgotten something. Or he must be in very urgent meeting then."

Jane teased, "Or he's ready for round two. Then you are officially his 'mistress'!"

Savi dismissed the idea and quickly packed up to join Shirley, heading their way to their places. Already 9:30 am in the morning it was a lot calmer than usual. People didn't seemed to bother about datelines anymore. She swiftly working up her next draft for the corporate meeting next week and felt even more curious with Austin's behavior. The way he behaved that morning troubled her mind so much. She could expressed to the board that she's having a writer's block but it won't be good for her career. Instead she took a deep breath and surfed around for motivation. Nothing interesting seems to come out from her search. Alright, it's about time she admitted it she was distracted by him.

Its already 12:00 pm and the office had started cheering, Shirley and Jane were getting ready for lunch when they peered through Savi's door to startle her. Savi was totally swamped over there. She had tons of paperwork to get done by this week and few calls to make. Annoyed, she turned to look at the door, seeing her colleagues giggled over her massive workloads. "You shouldn't laugh at me, ya know!" She stomped on her feet and shook her head in disbelief. She cleaned up her desk and brought her purse with her, "Let's go, I'm hungry!"

On their way to the elevator, Savi spotted Austin chatting with some of his clients on his to enter the next elevator. Savi excused herself from her friends and hurried towards him. Austin seemed not to notice her and genuinely busy speaking with interest to the clients of his. When he finished chatting, he turned around and was startled to see Savi stood in front of him, blocking his path. "What are you doing here?Aren't you suppose to go for lunch with your friends?" He seemed uneasy desperately trying to escape her. Seeing him anxiously playing with his necktie, Savi pulled him into the elevator with her, closing the door shut.

Austin pushed away from her, "What are you doing?People would know!" Now he looked pissed beyond words. She couldn't remember one thing she did that caused him to be so distant from her. Usually it was the other way around, he flirted with her first and he's the one that usually couldn't get enough of her.

Savi snapped, "What is it with you?Why are you trying to avoid me suddenly?" She tried to touch him but he edged away on reflex. Now she got pissed.

Austin turned around when the door opened and walked away without looking at her, "Bye, Savi!" Blood rushed through her vein and almost made her run a cold. What just happened?Did he just literally run away from her?

At the cafe, Savi walked as if her feet felt numb from her recent conversation with Austin. Helplessly, she dropped herself to the seat next to Jane and sighed, "I don't understand!"

Shirley turned to her and commented, "What you don't understand?Geez, Savi you should be in spa right now. Look's like shit run over twice!"

Savi smiled, "Thanks, I pretend I didn't hear the last comment." She straightened her clothing and picked up the menu. "So, what's special today?"

On the corner, Savi stared in horror as she saw Austin dining in with unidentified woman which seemed to be in a very intimate moment. She looked away trying to process her thought. She must be some of his clients that he'll brought here for treat and discussion. No big deal. She continued being busy with her friends. Once in a while she caught him glancing over her and she also glanced back at him. A few moment later, their orders arrived and Savi lost track of the time, savoring each and every bite.

An hour later, she noticed Austin led the gal out from the restaurant after paying the bill. Now, she really lost her appetite.

Back at her room, Savi paced back and forth trying to process Austin's behavior to her today. Her phone rang yet she still ignoring it. She determined to know why did he acted so strange in front of her today. She switched off her cellphone, which alert read 'Matthew' as for the first time in her life she didn't want to miss an opportunity to be with someone she loved. She studied his room and after 4:30 pm, it seemed that there were lesser people around and Savi tiptoed her way to Austin's room bringing out files to avoid suspicion. She knocked on the door to ensure he's very much alone.

"Come in," he called from inside. He already straightened up his clothing getting ready to meet almost anyone. His jaw dropped when he saw the woman entering his room.

"Austin, can we talk for a moment?I mean in private!" she insisted and hurried to the chair and slumped on it. She cast a worry glance at him while he rose up from his chair and walked around. He walked towards the door and locked it, Savi swallowed up her anticipation.

"What is it that you want from me?" he snapped not looking at her. She rose up from the chair and grabbed his shoulders to turn him to face her.

She replied back, "Why are you keeping your distance from me? Is there anything that I should know?" He turned away, putting his hands on the desk.

He straightened himself up and raked his hair with his fingers. "I have to stay away from you. It is no good for us to be seen together like this."

Savi interrupted him, "Like hell. Why would you think like that?"

He stood close to her and held her hand, "You are dating my younger stepbrother. Matthew Lance. The elder man you met earlier was my dad, Chandler!"

Choked by the confession, Savi dropped to the couch. "I dunno what to say."

Austin smiled and sat next to her, "That's why I'm trying to keep my distance from you. I'm always considered the trouble and sinister in the family and Matthew always the godson there. I can't let my dad blamed me on this too. I hoped you understand."

Savi dashed her tears away, "But you told me earlier that it won't matter!" He couldn't afford to see more tears streaming out from her beautiful brown eyes.

He let her rested her head on his chest, "Listen, it a whole different story now. I don't wanna loose you but now it involved family. I don't want my family to hurt you when they found out about us. You don't know my dad, he's ruthless in his pursuit." He told her that he had to sacrifice to keep her safe. "I always love you but I had to protect you from them first!"

Savi calmed down and said, "I will only agree on this because of you. I don't want to get involved in any more drama!"

Austin stroke her cheek, "You don't know how hard is this on me. Seeing you with him and letting you go will slowly kill me."

At that moment, they lost themselves in the most passionate kisses of their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

The atmosphere in the car became very intense after that intimate conversation. Austin rubbed his chin looking away from Savi as he got lost in his thought. He knew this moment would come and rather than having two hearts broken, he selflessly backed away from this relationship. He realized even though how much he did loved her, it won't do any good. She had earlier been Matthew's and he just came along and snatched her from him. All his act even out of love wasn't very honorable to start with. Believe it or not if he really want her without considering the consequences, he had already done it. But for the first time he wanted his father to at least acknowledged him as his son and respected him.

Savi stepped out from the car and turned to him, "Thank you for telling me the truth. I promise I will do as what you say. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Austin stepped out from his car and walked towards her, sighed, "What are we going to do about us?"

Savi swallowed her frustration and fought back her tears, "I don't know. I will never forget you." She burst into tears and Austin caught her, holding her close to him.

He whispered, "Then, don't. I don't want you to forget me." He smoothed the curls of her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and looked back at him.

He released her, "Go inside. I don't want you to catch a cold."

She grabbed his wrist and offered, "Don't you want to come in?" There was a longing reflected in her eyes.

He held her hand and kissed it, "It's no longer appropriate for me. But we'll be seeing more often after this."

Savi smiled hesitantly, "Probably, I hoped so!" Then she went inside without a backward glance.

As he reached home, Austin went upstairs and found his stepbrother curled around the bed with unknown woman. Both draped across each other in a very revealing way that made Austin almost pissed with uncontrollable anger. He grabbed the pillow and threw it at both of them before ordering the woman to leave the house. "You already engaged. What is this childish nonsense!" His face red with anger as he confronted his stepbrother.

"Come on, just a harmless sleepover," Matthew tried to twist his words and he just went back to sleep. Austin climbed on top of him and smacked him on his face.

"Next time I caught you red-handed, you'll be a dead meat!" He warned. How could he left her to be with him. His stepbrother wasn't near responsible enough. He would only hurt her more than what he already had.

Suddenly their father, Chandler stormed into the bedroom to witness the fight, he quickly punched at Austin's face and almost break his nose. Austi touched his nose and lips, noticed that there's blood already coming down. He knew his father had never supported or loved him since he got that bastard, Matthew. Chandler helped him up and Austin slapped his hand away. "You don't have to act nice in front of him." He stormed out from the bedroom and leaving both of them by themselves.

The next morning while they were having breakfast together, Chandler broke in the news, "I want to invite Savannah to have a dinner and sleepover with us. Besides, after your marriage this will also be her house too." Austin nearly choked at the idea of inviting Savi here to be with these monsters. Besides his idea was absolutely absurd, how can you let somebody that didn't had any relation to you to stay as a family. Sometimes he thought that his father just trying to piss him off.

"Excellent, then I can meet her often," Matthew supported the idea. _Once a moron always a moron._

"What do you think Austin? Do you think it is a good idea?" his father teased.

He quickly got up and excused himself, " Just do what you want!You don't need my approval!" He walked away in anger and the other two laughed at his behavior.

At the office, he watched all the movement of Savi from afar. He intended to keep that promise and even f he couldn't be near her, at least he still watched over here. Moment of pain had slowly rubbed him in. He pretended not to look when in reality, he can no longer fought the urge to rip her from the clothes she wearing and thrusting into her. Sometimes, she stolen a glance at him and sometimes she caught him staring at her. The whole situation was awkward especially if you were working in the same company together. The flirtation going on and they definitely felt comfortable with it, it's only a matter of time when this all over and they would regret it for the rest of their lives.

When it's time to turn over the paperwork which been assigned by Austin, Savi's heart would started to beat fast. She feared that she would gave in to the forbidden temptation. Easy or not, she needed to act professional and set aside her abnormal desire to focus on getting her job done. She anxiously waited until all of his clients left his room before making her move. She hesitantly knocked on the door twice, waiting for answer. She reaching her nervous breakdown all of a sudden. Being alone with him in his room can brought back old memories, which she didn't intended to share with others. Once she heard him called back from his room, "Come in!" she quickly opened the door and mustered up a smile to cover her anxiety and walked straight to his desk, handing over the papers.

When she turned away to walked out from his room, he called her back, "Savi wait, I needed a moment with you!" He already stood halfway from where she was looking at her with such longing that burnt her in a minute.

Instead, she looked away, "Anything else? I already completed your tasks!" She stood still by the door, not moving a bit.

He approached her slowly, before handing her over the chain watch that he possessed since his first day in the academy. The watch cracked a bit but it held a special place in his heart. Savi looked with disbelief as he put the chain into her shaking hand. "This crack represent how deep my heart had been broken when you left me earlier. I want you to treasure this as much as I did." Then, he grabbed her shoulders and bent over to kiss her. His kisses are demanding, invading her tongue and he savored her like tonight was their last day on earth. When he released her, she noticed some sort of emptiness that plagued her all this while. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, "Don't leave me. I missed you!"

He turned around and wiped her tears with his fingers. "Don't cry for me. It's not worth it." He got back to his desk and sat down, pretending he already got over his own pain on loosing her. She turned away and walked out from his room, shutting the door behind her. At that very moment she saw him cried for the first time. _If only I could turn back time, _she thought.

It's already 5:30 pm, Shirley and Jane frantically packing up, getting ready to go home and they peered through Savi's window to give her a hint. She lazily shut down her computer and cleaned her desk. After finished packing up, she followed her friends heading home until she walked across Austin's room. The light still switched on and the computer still not being shut down yet. She patted on Jane's shoulder, "You know what girls, you both go first. I'll catch up after this."

Shirley shook her head, "You don't have to wait until this hour to jump him!" Jane sniffled a laugh.

Savi raised her eyebrow, "No, I just want to check if he was alright. I'm fine walking alone." She waved her friends goodbye.

Jane turned Shirley's around and called back, "If you insist!Bye."

Savi knocked on the door hesitantly. Dreading for an answer, she almost rejoiced when he answered back, "In here!" She slowly crept into his room and plastered a smile on her face. "I just wanna check on you, that's all!"

Austin wore an unreadable look once he saw her in front of him. "I'm alright. You can go home now." He turned back to look at his computer. Annoyed, Savi dropped her back on the couch and pulled out the chair to sit. She wore a grumpy look on her face now. Austin taken aback by her action. "What are you doing here?You should go home!" He taken off his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose. Frowning, he leaned back on his chair looking at her with disbelief. The next thing she knew he already stood up and walked towards her. Then, he was standing next to her with his hands folded over his chest. Now, he was brooding. The look that she would be missing the most.

She felt her heart skipped a bit when she stared into his dreamy eyes. The same eyes she had longed to look at her with desire way back when she was in the academy. "You don't have to act ignorance now!" Savi commented.

Austin looked at her repulsively, "My family want you to meet them tonight!" He blurted out that statement which he hated most. "Let me take you home so you can get dressed for it." He demanded.

Savi lost all her coherent thoughts, "Why should I?It's not official yet. Besides my relationship with Matthew is still edgy."

Austin ignored her complain. "They also invited you for a sleep in. Hope you won't mind!" He hurried to his room door and opened it, "Shall we?"

Savi didn't move an inch, "Go to hell, I won't!" She keep defending her own manner. "If you still act ignorant with me, I won't let you ordered me around!"

He rushed straight to her and lifted her to his desk before devouring her innocent mouth. "Is this what you want? he breathed close to her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed him deeper with her legs wrapped around his waist. She jerked up and responded to every kiss, demanding each and every bit of them. He dragged her body on his desk and taste every him of her, kiss by kiss. He bent down and nibbled at her ears while while licking at her neck, tasting the saltiness of her skin. She pressed him down deeper with her and splayed her hands on his back. She lowered herself and cupped his face, looking at him with a yearning that matched the thirst for water.


	10. Chapter 10

She turned him around to climb on top of him and smeared kisses all over his cheek. Austin was overwhelmed with the changed of Savannah's attitude towards him. Although he terribly enjoyed it, he still had some guilt issues to settle up with. But who cares, finally he had proven that she was his for the taking. Getting tired of the position, Savi raised her body to straddle him and she could sensed his groin tightening. He was already cursing under his breath and panting. _Good sign. _She untied his necktie and loosen it until he was freed. Now she felt a bit more excited at the sight of him under her. She slowly freed his shirt buttons one by one and bared his gorgeous chest for her view. She ran her hands over his muscled chest, feeling the crisp of light dusting of his chest hair, down to his awesome six-pack abs and straight to his navel. Surrendering to temptation, Savi kissed and nibbled at each of his perky nipple and savor the masculine beauty spread before her.

Austin raised his elbow to support himself and let her rested on his chest, inhaling the wonderful scent of hers. She tumbled across the desk and looked at him with hunger, he followed on top of her and lightly peeled off her blouse to reveal the teal bra she worn underneath. He slipped her off her pencil skirt and fondled with her flesh. She was so wet for him and she suppressed a moan. "If you do that I'm gonna cum on your hand..." She was tearing at his collar while jerking her body to get his attention.

He unfastened his pants and pulled down his zipper. He pulled out his erection and directed it to her entrance. Slowly, he teased her by poking at her wet panties, she giggled. Couldn't hold on much longer, he yanked her panties off her and slowly, started thrusting in. With every stroke, he nibbled at her ear, pressing butterfly kisses over her cleavage and waist. "More, please...more!" Savi's begged as she lost in her ecstasy. She writhed beneath him, reaching her explosive climax that she bit lightly at his shoulder, trying to hold on. Not long after that, Austin trembled in her embrace and found his own heavenly release. He collapsed on her breasts, barely rolling over not to crush her petite frame. As he found his strength, he pulled her closer and ki9ss her damp forehead, stroking her shoulder gently.

Austin lazily found his way to get dressed after the recent coupling. Savi watched him with awe when he slowly pulled on his pants and slipped back to his clothing. Next, he helped Savi back to her clothing and before they left the office, he glanced around to make sure that they left no trace for anyone to suspect what happened inside his room.

"I think we're safe. For now," he teased as he ensured everything in his room were back in places.

Savi sniffled a laugh, "I think so. Do they get suspicious before this?"

Austin smirked, "Not a dime. We covered our track pretty good, huh?"

Both of them laughed together inside the elevator. Then, they headed straight to Austin's car.

He took a deep breath and looked at her, "So are you ready to meet my family tonight?I promised you'll be thrilled!" He commented as he fastened his seat belt. Savi wore her skeptical look at him.

Savi raised an eyebrow, "Are you worried I flirt with your dad?" Savi can't help but be her mischievous self again. She tickled his body and made a face.

Austin blurted, "Ok, stop it. I might pissed in my pants if you keep on doing that!"

Finally they reached the front gate. For the first time in her life, Savi experienced a nervous breakdown. She's not really in love with Matthew and meeting his parents would seemed more like she's really getting serious with this relationship. Although she preferred the other guy, both shared the same father so why not she tried to impress their dad. It didn't matter with whom she ended up with. She climbed out from the car with heavy heart, and gripped tightly at Austin's hand. Austin was startled with her action, quickly calmed her. "Hey, you here as my brother's bride-to-be right?So don't do this. They might get suspicious." He warned her.

Savi ducked a bit, edged her way from the entrance. "I'm sorry but I'm just not ready to be introduced formally. Besides, I hate formality," she complained. He turned to her, then grabbed her shoulders and said, "You'll be alright, I'm with you!"

After calming herself a bit, she walked into the huge hall of Skylar's Mansion. At first glance, it took her breath away. Two huge pillars stood gracefully on the front porch, while the inside was decorated as the fairytale castle filled with golden glow. the furniture sets were all pretty much imported from all over the world and she barely noticed the gorgeous ice sculpture placed inside the unique looking frame. Everything about the mansion was beyond her expectation, it exuded sophistication, charm and elegance in a weird sexy way.

A moment later, Chandler appeared from the other room at the corner and walked gracefully towards them. "So, this is the beautiful Savannah you both were talking about!I'm thrilled to finally meet you although we have an unpleasant meeting before." He took her hand and kissed it. _Dad made this meeting look more like pornographic audition!_Austin thought wryly.

Matthew rushed downstairs and hurried to the hall, he saw Savi stood next to his elder stepbrother and it got him off. "What are you doing with him?I told you he spelled trouble!" He quickly snatched her to his side. Effortlessly, Austin let go of his grip.

"I've no intention to create trouble here. I brought her for you," Austin smiled hesitantly. There's a look of jealousy slowly clouding his features. Savi understood that very well.

Savi quickly dragged Matthew further to the corner and reassured him, "He had good intention. He just given me a ride to your place. That's all. Don't be so hard on him." Savi gave him a pleading look. With disbelief, Matthew glanced back at Austin and sighed.

Few moments later, there was a knock on the door. Lazily, Matthew marched his way to the front door and sighed, "Who is it?" Few pauses and he was totally surprised when he heard the same annoying voice on the other side. "It's me Josslyn!I'm looking for your brother!" She managed with a sing-song tone. He hesitantly opened the door and briefly escorted her in.

He announced to the crowd, "Introducing Miss Slutty Josslyn, one of my stepbrother's whores!" Josslyn posed when she met them and offered a handshake to all. When she reached Savi, she turned to them, "Who is she?"_ I suppose this will be Austin's new playmate!Damn him!_

Savi reacted normally, "Hi, I'm Savannah. Skylar's Group's executive editor. You must be Josslyn. I heard a lot about you!" She managed to fake a smile. She replayed the conversation she heard between Joss and Austin on the phone during their date a week ago. _You also seems like no angel here! _

When she started to snake her hand on Austin, Savi felt a stab of jealousy. She could wrestled this whore back to oblivion if she want to. However to her huge relief, Austin didn't responded to the advance, he actually backed away and excused himself from the crowd in the hall. _Such a gentleman. No wonder I fall for him hard.  
_

Austin escorted them all to the dining room where the aroma of the steamed fish already escaped the kitchen. Madame Rena Wilson, in her 50s was such an expert she could made them fat even without knowing it. Tonight's menu would be something special out from the closet. They would be having tartar sauce with steamed salmon, smoked lamb with lime filling, roasted turkey with potato wedges and for dessert, a banana split sundae! Savi was totally drooling at the sight of such dishes, she reminded herself that she was a guest and had to act properly. _I won't let that bitch laugh at me because of my eating habit! _

They started with a prayer and began eating. Sitting across each other, Savi couldn't helped herself but sniffled a laugh when she tried to brush her feet against Austin's thigh. He jerked suddenly, where Savi knew she already succeed. "Would you passed me the sauce,please?" Savi asked him in such a tone that made him grew hard. Aware of the heating moment, Chandler cleared his throat to once again retain everyone's attention. Joss on the other hand still playing with her phone, unaware of the situation. Austin tapped on her shoulder and she straightened herself to face the guests. She also shot a warning gaze at Savi and smiled at the others.

"So," Chandler started after finished his meal, "with whom had you been doing all this while, Savannah?" Accidentally, Austin choked on his drink after hearing the statement and cleared his cough. He caught Savi trying to arrange her words and not to make her anxiousness sounded obvious. He squinted his eyes at her, hinting that it would be okay.

Savi mustered up a smile on her face, hiding her nervousness, "I'm just here for 2 years. I only knew Matthew. He helped a lot during my transition from my hometown." She realized that her hands were trembling. Successfully she hid them under the table.

Chandler continued, "How much do you know about my other son, Austin. You seemed quite close together." He sneered with disgusted when he mentioned his son's name in public.

Savi felt a pang of regret, "He's my boss unfortunately. That's how close we could get." Austin smiled at her words. _Thank you for standing back for me._

Austin interrupted, "Dad, would you please talk about something else?Stop involving me in your game!" He excused himself and marched from the dining hall. Joss tried without success to follow him. Chandler however stopped her and ordered her to get back to the dining hall and ignored him.

Right after dinner, Matthew offered to send Josslyn back to her home, leaving Austin, Chandler and Savi in the mansion. Sitting across each other, the three never seems trying to smooth things out. Chandler kept on sending negative vibes to Savi which made her chill at where she was sitting. Silently, she squirmed at the thought of having a conversation with both of them. Suddenly, Chandler began, "So, tell me when did you both started knowing each other? I don't buy anything you told me just now!" Both jumped at the cynical question. He knew that his dad suspected there's more than what met the eye. His heart hammered at his decision whether to broke the news or not.

Finally, he confessed, "Alright, we've met since college years back when I was her facilitator. Our relationship are mutual, that's all!" Although that's not very much the truth. His father was very good at reading expression, he hoped that he passed this session.

Then, Chandler rose from his chair, "I'm going to bed. I'll see if you are telling me the truth, young men. So, I'm leaving you both by yourselves!" He strode off to the other room at the corner and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Pacing in front of Savannah, Austin nearly growled with frustration. "I knew it!He still picking up on me out of everybody!" He continued pacing back and forth, mumbling his unsatisfactory towards his father's action just now. He growled again, "He knew by inviting you here it would definitely ignite my dynamite. He just finding ways to make me let loose my tantrums!" Savi watched with amusement as she struggled to sitting position. She never seen him too restless until today. Family matters truly bothered him this much, not that she expected from such aristocrat family.

"Quit doing that and sit here, you making my eyes hurt!" she complained while pulling him down to the couch with her.

Austin mumbled, "He might still be watching over us there. That man never rest until something bad happened to me." He pushed his golden dark brown hair back with his fingers. He had such a great hair, the strands which she loved to run her hand over.

"For the sake of argument, what did he get by ruining at at first place? Didn't family reputation counts big time?" she used her fingers as hint. She knew Austin very well, he understood what she meant definitely. But he kept his gaze away from her and edged his seat.

"I'm sorry but for this family happiness, we needed to go separate ways. I don't want anybody to get hurt in the end because of my ruthless action. I rather be alone and miserable then having someone I loved suffered the consequences," he gently whispered at her.

He got up and held his hand at her, "Come, I'll show you the bedroom." Then she took his hand and he led her through the corridors and went up the the first floor where a beautiful guestroom awaited. The room was decorated with white lilies and there's a smell of vanilla filling the room. The sheets and blanket were made out of imported silks and the pillows truly comfy. Savi dropped herself to the mattress and played with the fabric of the sheet. The sight of Savi on the bed had brought up erotic memories on their encounter. Austin's cheek turned red and he blushed heavily. The urge to throw himself with her was so strong he tried hard to fight it.

"I'll leave you with yourself here for your own comfy. Make yourself at home," he sadly said. He headed straight to the door when Savi called him back.

"Wait, we still need to talk," she pleaded and he suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

He stopped for a second and came back to sit next to her on the bed. He cleared his throat and told her, "This will be very hard on me you know. Seeing you with him all the time." He brushed her hair away.

Savi edged a bit closer, "Why did you agreed on this?We can still cancel it and start anew!You know that if we proceed, there's no going back." Suddenly her tears streamed down and he pulled her into his embrace. He bit his lower lips to fight the arousal he's feeling from such closeness.

He murmured, "I told you right, I'm not a good brother. I always make you cry. I dare to swear that despite this challenges I rather be with you no matter what the outcomes. But in reality, it's never an easy path to take."

He lied beside her on the bed watching her fall asleep before he lost track of time. He grabbed the alarm clock, seeing its already 2 am, he struggled to climb out from the bed and straightened his clothing. He kissed her forehead before silently heading out from her room. Unfortunately, he came face to face with Matthew, who was on his way to his room after coming back from sending Josslyn home. He raised an eyebrow and studied his elder stepbrother. "You shirt look disarranged. Did you screw my girlfriend while I'm away?" He shot a disapproving look at him.

Austin pushed him to the wall and threatened him with a fist, "Better watch your words when speaking me!You don't know anything about me. Why don't you go back to your room and we forget this whole transgression." He smiled wickedly at Matthew. He dismissed his younger stepbrother with a snarled of distaste. Things would get more complicated when their father found out about this.

Savi came thumping down happily the next morning, excited to join them for breakfast. Wearing her favorite pink silky pajamas and letting her hair loose, she greeted both Matthew and Chandler who already suited up for business with a smile and took a seat next to Austin. Austin however didn't bothered to wear a suit jacket today and didn't look as in hurry for anything. She grabbed two slices of bread and spread the marmalade jam on top. The trio watched at her with awe, her eating habit still fascinated most people she came across with. Matthew grinned, "You should go emptying the kitchen now, we got more left behind, Owww!" his father smacked him at the back of his head. Austin watched her with amusement that he couldn't hid. She never changed since college.

She then looked back at him, giggling. He became intrigued, "Why, what happened?" Savi kept on giggling at him while pointing a finger at his nose. Now he realized, "Is there something on my nose?" She traced a finger on it and wiped it away.

She blurted, "You so cute when you act suspicious!" She used both of her hands to cover her mouth, laughing her heart out.

He suddenly moved closer and pinched her nose, "Nooo, that's hurt!" she slapped his hand back, ignoring at both people who were witnessing their intimacy. Matthew gagged and headed out from the kitchen while their dad gave them a disapproving glare and walked away. Austin smiled at Savi, thinking their action back then made it clear that they were meant for each other. If they won't understood, too bad.

Matthew was waiting at the porch while Savi was getting dressed for work. She combed her hair and finished up with a glamorous makeup and hurried downstairs, flaunting herself at Matthew. "How do I look?" She played with the jacket that she bought a week ago at the mall she used to visit.

Matthew just shrugged, "Whatever, let's go we're beyond late!" He didn't seemed to notice her at all. He only worried about his stupid performance with those wannabe freaks. She angrily climbed into the car with him while folding her hands over her chest. He never treated her like a girlfriend ever. All he thought about was his stupid 'Broadway' business.

Once they arrived in front of the Skylar's Technology building, Matthew pulled up and Savi lazily climbed out of the car. Expecting she would get a kiss, she waited a while but to her surprise, he just climbed back into his car and dashed off. Blood rushed to her head, what had just happened. He literally just fled without a goodbye kiss. She pushed her way through the crowd waiting for elevator and waited with patience. _I had a very lousy morning with an ignorant boyfriend!_ How could her life get any better.

Shirley patted her back from behind, "So spill up!How's the sleepover?" They giggled at the memory of her sleepover at Skylar's. Shirley almost screamed with envy when she told her about the dinner and her guestroom there. "Are you kidding me?" Shirley couldn't helped grinning at what Savi had told them.

Jane suggested that Savi made up her mind on which man she would loved to end up with. Shirley however encouraged Savi to keep her options opened when it came to relationship. Savi on the other hand couldn't believed that her life could get any worse than that. Falling in love with someone who happened to be blood relative (not so much) to a man who happened to come across her path. Relationship with Austin Skylar proven to be by far the hardest thing she had been through, but she knew it would be worth the risk. She didn't give a damn if they wanna labeled her as his 'mistress' because she knew he loved her.

After she settled inside her room, suddenly she heard a knock on her door. She quickly sat straight and called, "Come in!" She jumped at the sight of Austin striding into her room quietly with a finger over his lips. Savi whispered, "What are you doing in here?" He walked slowly towards her desk and sat on it. "I thought we already agreed that we acted as in-laws!" She said suspiciously.

Austin held his hands up and pleaded, "Sshh, keep it down!I don't anybody to overhear. I know we agreed but I had to meet you. I felt restless overnight!" He stood next to Savi and carefully massaged her shoulders. She felt a tingling pleasure over the sensation of his touch.

She turned around to face him and he bent over to kiss her, she fist on his silky necktie and brought him down with her. Helplessly, she pushed him away after one chaste kiss and growled, "Alright, that's it for today. I need to get back to work." She straightened up her clothing and turned to face her computer.

Austin shook his head with disbelief, "You playing hard to get with me, interesting!" He returned back to his 'big boss' mode and gracefully exited her room, winking one eye at her. _Heartbreakers!_

Again she back into work mode before her colleagues interrupted her first typing work that morning. "What is it!" She glanced over her shoulder and saw Shirley and Jane hovering at the window. "Geez, girls I told you I had important things to do this morning. What's up then?" She kept her eyes on them both, waiting for their answers.

"We thought we're leaving earlier today, so you on your own. I had a tiny emergency!" Shirley pleaded at her and Savi turned her gaze at Jane.

"And what's with you?Don't tell me you had a date because I hated bailing you every time you get into trouble!" Savi turned her attention to her work. She eyed both of them with skeptical look. "Fine then, I covered you up this time. FYI, even I had a life, you know?' She buzzed them away and locked her door from inside. She played with the strands of her hair and sighed, _If only we could start all over again._


	12. Chapter 12

Chandler was sitting comfortably in the living room, reading the headline of the newspaper he got today from their usual newspaper delivery man, aware with the familiar footstep passing in front of him. "Austin son, may I have a minute with you?" He shrugged and put away the newspaper. He leaned on the couch to have a better view of his son. It had been already 15 years since he last met him when he was leaving his wife, Francine over Matthew's mom, Violet and after all that years, he fascinated him more. He able to survive the ruthless world after his mom died, and he succeed in creating a giant business that established him among the most successful tycoon in United States. But that didn't made any differences, as he was still a son born resulted from a pre marital rape. He never did loved Francine at first place but his ego couldn't accept her stubborn quality. No woman had ever say no to him until her and it did wounded his pride.

Austin stopped, never turning his gaze to his father, "We've done talking. It's over between you and me!" His jaw twitched as if he was trying to control his anger. His father knew how to get under his skin. He should have known this for a long time that his father enjoyed making his son suffered just to get what his want. "Anything else?" Austin asked, chillingly.

His father walked over and stood next to him, "I thought you might be interested to share your story with your only father. I'm a very good listener." He mustered up a wicked smile on his face.

Austin laughed at him, "Good listener. You're a very good actor, a lousy dad and despicable husband. I won't in my entire life, share with you anything just to make you enjoy my suffering. I still respect you but don't cross the line. I might later made you ended up in the hospital for severe injury!" He pushed through him and head over to his car. He hated that his father made all his troubles and pains as his own amusement. Maybe one day, he'll made him understood.

The scene at the finest Italian restaurant in town, Montebello was reek of adoration and romance. Austin was waiting patiently for Savannah which they had planned dinner date together tonight. Since Savi had cancelled her lunch date with him due to the unknown circumstance that afternoon, they decided to meet up for a dinner date quite far away from where they usually lived in. Austin had chosen this very spot which located miles away from their home and office so they would have tonight only for them. He looked at his watch, its already past 8 and he already looking uneasy. For the first time in his life, he never felt this kind of thrill and excitement and he realized he had butterfly in his stomach. He glanced around the empty spaces next to him and sighed.

Savi made her way gracefully into the restaurant assisted by the waiter who greeted her. He led her to their table and Austin helped her with her seat. He could see her priceless expression tonight..she was totally breathless. "This is amazing!I haven't been into such restaurant!Well, except for my birthday which only comes once a year," she exclaimed. Austin spotted her wearing the tight silk dress that hugging her figure in the most delicious way. Savi was curvy and she had that figure that most Victoria Secret's models would envy. Tonight she was wearing at her advantages, showing off those tempting curves and cleavage that made him drool like an idiot.

Savi greeted him, "Sorry, I'm late. I got into enough trouble trying to find something suitable for tonight. Hope I'm not overdressed." She glanced around and whispered, "Why is it so empty tonight?" Austin mustered a smile and leaned back on his seat.

"I reserved the whole restaurant for us," he confessed and he turned around to gather a bouquet of blood red roses and handed it over to her. She acted as if she was the happiest gal on earth. He looked at her with a heated gaze and rubbed his chin. He was wearing this grey suits that matched his fair, velvety skin. His caramel strands shone like gold through the light of the candle on their table and his eyes now glimmered into the color of icy blue ocean.

Savi cleared her throat and picked up the menu, scanned through the pages before she decided on the exclusive fruits salad with cheese dipping. He ordered for them champagne and two fruits salads with cheese dipping. He drew closer, and seek her hand before he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I missed you, you know?" Austin stared at her like she was some kind of treat. He edged his seat closer and caressed her hand.

Savi sighed, "I know. But we are cheating on ether's spouses. I still don't feel right about this." She held his hand and he could felt she was getting anxious about something or...she was excited about something. As their orders arrived on the table, they started eating and giggling together and it started to get even better as time passed.

"So, are we going somewhere after this?" Savi asked as soon as she dipped her spoon on the chocolate fudge sundae, their dessert for that evening. She was really a sucker for chocolate and this dessert really made her powerless against its temptation. She indulged in the taste and savored every scoop. Austin looked at her with lust in his eyes. He imagined how those lips worked it ways on his erection and he let out a moan. It's not a very good time to get a hard-on right now but temptation is already in front of him.

Austin gulped his last dessert, "I think we should do something different. How about we go visit the new architecture building at the west. I want to spend more time with you there." He gathered his jacket and left out a 300 dollar notes on the table. She followed him and as she gathered her shawl, Austin turned to look at her with disbelief. "Are you cold?You can wear my jacket it's alright." He offered her his jacket and wrapped her exposed body with it.

They climbed into his car and he drove off to the west and stopped at the beautiful newly built building on their left side. The building had a watchtower which people can witnessed the beautiful New York City at night. They registered for passes and went together, hand in hand into the elevator taking them up to the top of the watchtower. This surreal experience could have never been more exciting with both of them together for tonight. If it was near impossible, they wished that they had tonight for them only. The moon was bright tonight and the New York City was living a life on its own. The lights from the buildings in the city breathed life into the scenery. They held together for a long time witnessing the city's magic. They would wish the time would stop and they'll end up together here forever.

But Austin knew he couldn't afford to bring her the happiness that she would deserved. And he wouldn't want her to be treated like a 'mistress' with him marrying someone else.

Few moments later they stirred each other, aware of that their time has come for them to be separated, living the lives of their own. As they climbed into the car, Austin pulled out something from his pocket. Savi was startled when he handed it over to her, "What is it?It looked pretty damn expensive." It was a huge box that made out of satin and she anxiously opened it - a beautiful diamond necklace from Tiffany. "You know it isn't necessary. You should give it to Joss instead," she handed him back the box. He refused and handed it back to her.

Austin muttered between his breath, "I want you to have it, from me!I know that this will be the only thing that you will had from me." He made a pleading look that caused her heart to melt.

She stood up and held her hand, "Alright, come and help me put it on." He took her hand and stood behind her, putting the necklace across her neck. The necklace made her even more beautiful tonight. She sparkled like an angel herself. When they reached her home, Austin lost it suddenly. He tightly gripped her hand and pulled her back into his embrace, never letting her go. He bent down to meet her lips and kissed it gently, then went on from passionate into urgent. She pulled him backward with her and they finally were inside her house. Still kissing, he took off his shoes and hers and carried her straight to the bedroom. If this was their last night together, he intended to make the most of it.

He started to undress her, pulling off her dress slowly until she was clad in her bra and matching panties. He looked at her in an undisguised lust and hunger that made her belly jumped. "Austin, are we making the right decision tonight?" Savi promptly asked him in a heated session. He stopped a second to look at her lovingly and stroke a strand of hair away from her face. He nodded and kissed her forehead, before he proceed undressing himself. Wearing only a boxer, now he started exploring her curvy, delicate body. Each touch shivered her more and sent fire through her skin as he continued roaming over her torso, nibbled at every flesh and kissed every part of her sensitive body.

Naked, entwined together on bed, Savi shuddered at his every kiss and touch. All the things he did at her made her twinged with embarrassment, the sight of him devouring her breasts while playing with her inner thighs almost unbearable. She fist at his hair, directing him all the way as he worked his way from her breasts down to her belly and lower to the forbidden treasures. She trashed her head side to side and writhed as he nibbled and bit her flesh down there softly while scratching at her bottom cheeks. "Oh God," was the only thing she could moaned about during the intense lovemaking session. Later, he braced his arms on each side of hers and started pinning her, thrusting deep into her slowly but hard and deep. He continued making love to her while fighting his own orgasm, to ensure he pleasured her to the optimum level. Her eyes glazed and her moans louder, he completely lost it as he shuddered in a long heavenly released wrapped together in each other.

As he found his strength, he cradled her on his chest and he stroke her hair softly, whispering sweet nothings to her ears.


End file.
